


Happy should of answer his damn phone

by BatmanWhoLaughs666



Series: Peter lashes out a the MCU [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Happy need to answer the phone, Other, Peter is a true hero, Peter sick of the disrespect he getting, Peter standing up for himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666
Summary: Peter is sick and tired of the disrespect he getting from happy. He also pissed at him for Hanging up on Ned.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker
Series: Peter lashes out a the MCU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054820
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Happy should of answer his damn phone

Peter Still suffered from damage from homecoming, sitting down in Mr. Harrington class. Peter sat in class and received a text from his phone, Peter checked and saw it was Happy, he felt really pissed at him. Peter excused him to go to the restroom. He heads there and sees Happy there, Peter controlling himself not punching Happy.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked, a little pissed

" I really owe you one. I don't know what I would do without this job. I mean, before I met Tony-" Happy said, but interrupted. A toilet flushes and a student comes out washes his hands, wipes them, and leaves the bathroom. Peter is really annoyed that Happy was stupid enough to have a meeting in a damn bathroom, what if that student decide listened in the conversation. Then this moron would reveal his identity.

" How long have you been here?" Peter asked, getting more pissed.

" Long enough to be awkward. Boss wants to see you." happy said.

"I'll talk to him later, I need to talk to you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you what the hell! Happy me and Ned tried to warn you. But you hung up on him before he could say the first word out."

"I thought it was some kind of joke. How was I supposed to know that."

"BY ANSWERING YOUR GODDAMN PHONE, for two months you and Tony ignored me. For two month." Peter said, letting every ounce of fury out of him. "I tried to warn you the very first time this happened and cut me off."

"Kid, You said it was just a robbery." Happy defend.

"NO, I said 'that these guys are robbing an ATM with these high tech weapons' you didn't let me finish. What just because it's robbery, not part of the avengers pay grade is that it."

"That Tony said."

"Is this the same Tony that: who old everyone that he Iron man, who built a killer robot, who gave his address to a fucking terrorist, the same who started a civil war and blackmailed a kid in to joining that civil war. That Tony Stark." Peter said, outraged. Happy said nothing. "Let me tell You something, Hogan, you and Stark may not see what I do is serious. That does not give you the right to act like you don't care."

"Hey that enough" Happy snapped.

"Why because it's true, Happy do know what I've done for the past two months. I've stopped 30 rapes, 40 murders, 50 Robberies, 20 muggings. And that is not all, hell I've fought mutated lizards and prevented supernatural ninja from taking over the city. What the hell you two assholes been doing huh."

"Keeping you safe." Happy mocked, really annoyed.

"Oh, it's before or after a building drop on me." Peter sneered. Happy shut up when Peter said that.

"That wouldn't-

"That wouldn't have happened if you had answered your phone, if you and Stark got up from your asses and did something."

"Tony did do something."

"Oh you mean call the FBI, who aren't trained to handle a Psycho wielding alien weapon. Happy they're not trained for that, just like those German soldiers weren't trained to handle two super soldiers."

"Tony also gave you the suit."

"He also took it away."

"Come on, kid you know you were out of control."

"Oh, boo fucking hoo, Cry me a goddamn river I was really sure you two asshole drag me into another bullshit like you guys did in Germany."

"You agreed."

"I was blackmailed. I was forced to leave the protection of my city, to fight some battle that doesn't involve me. You know it, I know, and he knows it as well." Happy was silent. "I kept 'bugging' you to make sure you rope me in another Avengers bullshit."

"I thought you wanted to be an Avenger."

"If this what it meant to be a avengers this fuck them, I rather be a street hero. I rather be me than be some uptight asshole you call heroes. Because those Heroes don't help out the city all that does is sit on their asses and wait for something big to happen whether it's Hydra or some alien. That what they do, so no I don't want to be an Avengers so do me favor either do your fucking job or lose my damn number. Because I'm tired of this shit I could have gotten Tomes in jail at the ferry if Stark hasn't butt in. No it took a fucking building to drop on me and crashing a goddamn plane. So ether do you job or lose my fucking number." Peter left without waiting for an answer. Happy felt shame and guilt after hearing all of that, Tony probably not gonna like this.

Please comment and kudos


End file.
